La curiosidad mató al gato
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para crack and roll. Eru/Houtarou one-sided. Houtarou/Satoshi. Últimamente, Chitanda Eru no puede dejar de pensar en Oreki Houtarou y su extraña actitud, cuando se lo confiesa a Mayaka el asunto se vuelve aún más extraño. Todos parecen huir de ella, esconderse. Lo que no sabe es que están ocultándole algo que podría herirla y que no va a salir tan bien como esperaban. One-shot.


******Reto:** Secretos / Crack and Roll.**  
****Claim: **Chitanda Eru. Ibara Mayaka. Oreki Tomoe. Oreki Houtarou/Fukube Satoshi.**  
****Notas:** Sin línea alguna de tiempo.**  
****Rating:** T.**  
****Género:** Romance/Angst.

*NOTAS: No sabía con qué personajes identificar esta historia. Si bien Houtarou/Satoshi son pareja en este fanfic, la historia no se trata exactamente sobre ellos. Al final, he decidido usar a Chitanda porque todo esto se refiere a ella.

NADA DE FLAMES POR FAVOR. Si no te gusta la pareja, por favor, entonces no sigas leyendo y no comentes, porque tu comentario será borrado o ignorado.

* * *

**La curiosidad mató al gato.**

La habitación se encontraba en silencio, absorbiendo las últimas partículas del sol del verano. Mayaka, aburrida y planteándose irse a casa, echó una mirada alrededor en busca de algo interesante qué decir, algo con lo cual romper el silencio que se había instaurado entre las dos únicas personas presentes con lo que quería demostrar no necesitaban a los otros dos para divertirse, aunque en realidad así era. Chitanda permanecía estoica en su sitio, revisando viejas antologías que había encontrado en los libreros del Club, interesada más que en la lectura, en la composición de los libros, en la pregunta implícita de por cuántas manos habían pasado y cuántos lectores habían visto sus vidas transformarse tras leer la página final. Mayaka admiró su serenidad, su ser tan complaciente ante algo que otros encontrarían aburrido, esa curiosidad que hacía que todo el mundo, incluso hasta lo más nimio fuera interesante. Pero ella no era así y se aburría. Estaba por anunciar que se marchaba a casa, cuando algo le llamó la atención.

—¡Mayaka-chan! —su amiga la miraba con los ojos brillosos, como si éstos hubieran absorbido las estrellas. Ella conocía a la perfección lo que significaban y le recorrió un escalofrío (¿era eso lo que le pasaba a Oreki también?) al pensar que tendría que resolver un misterio para ella, cuando su cerebro se había desconectado hacia tiempo y sólo pensaba en llegar a casa y prender la televisión un rato.

—¿Qué sucede, Chi-chan? —inquirió la castaña, acercándose hacia donde estaba y observando las páginas del libro entre sus manos, uno de los clásicos de Hemingway que pensaba había desencadenado alguna pregunta a su amiga.

Chitanda cerró el libro terminando con su hipótesis y tras mirar alrededor, como para cerciorarse de que nadie las escuchaba, formuló la pregunta que, además de tenerla curiosa e interesada, también le había proporcionado un curioso y tierno rubor en las mejillas.

—¿Qué piensas de Oreki-san? —ella, por supuesto, lo tenía muy claro. Se lo había dicho aquél día en la piscina de la ciudad. Oreki era especial para ella, hasta qué punto, no lo descubrió hasta días después. Especial no como alguien que resuelve misterios, no como alguien a quien admirar y esperar escuchar sus conclusiones. Especial como...

—Es un vago —declaró Mayaka con su habitual sinceridad y rudeza cuando se trataba de Oreki, lo cual hizo reír a su amiga, pues sabía que detrás de esas palabras duras se escondía una extraña amistad—. Lo conozco desde que ibamos a la escuela secundaria y no ha cambiado desde entonces. Pero es... Es inteligente también.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —reflexionó la de cabello negro, sintiendo súbitamente un calorcillo en su interior, que además la obligó a sonreír ligeramente, como si compartiera un secreto con el joven.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas tan de repente, Chi-chan? —Mayaka haló una silla hasta posarla junto a la de su amiga, sintiendo de pronto que algo inminente sucedería. Una confesión, una verdad, un misterio. El viento agitó las hojas de los árboles creando un murmullo y Mayaka se sorprendió al saber que habían pasado dos años desde que entrara al club, que nuevamente era verano y las emociones anidaban.

—Bueno... —Chitanda tomó aire y alzó un dedo frente a su rostro, como para puntualizar la importancia de la situación—. Me gusta Oreki-san. Sin embargo, bueno... —miró hacia todos lados, buscando sin duda un escape de la situación que ella misma había creado, que ella misma se moría por contar—. No sé cómo decírselo. ¿Tú qué opinas?

Mayaka sintió cómo la invadía un sudor frío, aunque nada tenía que ver con la agradable brisa que seguía moviendo las hojas de los árboles y las flores más allá de la ventana. Tampoco se remontaba a lo que sintiera ella por Oreki, que no era más que un amigo, mucho menos a que la opinión que sostuviera de él fuera parcialmente mala, sino más bien a que... Bueno, Oreki Houtarou ya estaba saliendo con alguien. Alguien del club. Alguien que, por supuesto, no era ella.

—¿Estás segura, Chi-chan? —no pudo evitar contestar formulando otra pregunta, mientras su mente, despierta como de golpe, trataba de evaluar una manera de salvar la situación. Al verla asentir, algo en su interior se desplomó. No quiero que sepa, se dijo, medio desesperada y medio histérica. No quiero que sienta lo que yo sentí cuando lo supe, cuando Satoshi me lo dijo. Sin embargo, si indaga lo suficiente... No, no saldrá nada bueno.

—¡Sí! —afirmó con gran vitalidad—. Ahh, se siente tan bien habérselo dicho a alguien —suspiró, tomando sus cosas de la silla, sin duda con intención de marcharse a casa y pensar—. Todavía no estoy segura, pero se lo diré. ¿Me ayudarás, Mayaka-chan?

—Ehhh... —absorta en sus propias cavilaciones, como siempre, Chitanda tomó el balbuceo de su amiga como una respuesta afirmativa y tras despedirse apresuradamente dejó el lugar y a ella a solas.

Mayaka escondió la cabeza entre los brazos, sintiéndose súbitamente derrotada. Sabía que debió irse a casa cuando pudo, sabía que debió irse pero... ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? Un sólo pensamiento cruzó su mente mientras maldecía a los chicos por haberse saltado la hora del club para ir a hacer cosas que ni quería imaginar, un sólo pensamiento y con éste un plan de acción: evitarlo.

.

La preocupación en el rostro de Satoshi desentonaba con su uniforme, lleno de muestras de su personalidad. La playera de color turquesa no tenía nada que rivalizar con el cielo de la tarde y los ojos color avellana se le antojaron del color del sol al morir la tarde. Sin embargo, el Satoshi que tenía frente a ella carecía de toda la jovialidad y vitalidad de que la se había enamorado sin ser correspondida y se preguntó por enésima vez qué tan grave tendría que ser el asunto para verlo así por primera vez, qué tanto estaba en juego (una amistad, una amiga muy querida) como para ponerlo serio. Houtarou, en cambio, parecía impasible, sentado en un rincón del club analizando la situación, cosa que le dio ganas de darle un puñetazo. ¡Mi amiga no es un misterio que puedas descifrar! Quiso gritarle, pero se pensó mejor sus palabras al notarlo concentrado y también preocupado, por cómo le temblaba la pierna de cuando en cuando, sacudida por temblores internos.

—Opino que se lo digamos —murmuró Satoshi tras un rato de analizar la situación, el aire despeinaba sus cabellos y movía las briznas de hierba a su alrededor. No habían concertado su reunión en el club por miedo a que Chitanda los descubriera, aunque también era contraproducente el desaparecer los tres juntos, pues sin duda levantaría sospechas a su curiosa amiga—. Sé que no va a ser fácil para Chitanda-san, pero mentir sólo empeoraría las cosas.

—¡Pero...! —Mayaka se tragó sus palabras, aunque en su voz se escuchaba toda la desesperación que quería expresar en realidad. Pero no quiero que se sienta como yo lo hago, aún a veces, cuando los veo juntos.

—No —concluyó Houtarou, cruzándose de brazos como para crear una barrera impenetrable de la cual ningún argumento podría pasar. Estaba sentado junto a Satoshi y aunque en realidad nadie había podido adivinar que salían juntos (Mayaka no lo habría hecho si Satoshi no se lo hubiese dicho), se advertía un cambio ligero en sus posturas, que se inclinaban la una hacia la otra, como si estuvieran hechos de algún material magnético—. No podemos decírselo. Aún si lo acepta, hará preguntas extrañas, querrá saberlo todo.

—No veo que haya nada de malo en eso —se encogió de hombros Satoshi, mientras jugaba con la hierba entre sus dedos, único signo que delataba su nerviosismo—. Chitanda-san sabe respetar los límites personales —Oreki alzó una ceja ante semejante afirmación, que se le antojaba disparatada—, y aún si no lo hace, podemos decirle que es demasiado privado y que no ganará nada con saberlo, salvo sentirse mal.

—¡Precisamente! —gritó Mayaka, de rodillas junto a ambos para evitar miradas indiscretas—. Es mejor que no lo sepa, es mejor que no se sienta mal.

Satoshi la miró durante algunos minutos, con las facciones anegadas de culpa. Ella, al notar su mirada, negó con la cabeza, de modo casi imperceptible. Ya no se sentía ni tan furiosa ni tan herida como cuando se enteró, sin embargo, prefería que nadie más tuviera que pasar por ello, esos dolorosos días en que todos los gestos del otro cobran sentido, las palabras, las miradas, la voz y los besos escondidos.

—Entonces eso nos hace dos contra uno —la voz de Houtarou carecía de vida, un tono ya natural en él, sin embargo, cuando declaró esto último había cierto tono de victoria en su voz que hizo a Satoshi sonreír a su pesar—. No le diremos nada.

—¿Y qué propones, Houtarou? —Satoshi se inclinó hacia él con gesto juguetón y aunque a los ojos de Mayaka, Oreki parecía tan frío como siempre, no pudo evitar sentir que algo se hundía en su estómago ligeramente, en apenas un dolor pasajero—. ¿Qué propones para cuando suceda el momento de la con-fe-sión? —recalcó cada palabra con un toquecito en las mejillas del joven, que apartó su vista de la de Satoshi ligeramente abochornado antes de responder. Mayaka se preguntó si no estaría recordando la confesión de Satoshi, o como hubiera sucedido todo, luego decidió que prefería no saber y unió sus súplicas a las de su amigo en busca de un plan.

—Será cansado y despertará algunas sospechas, pero siempre podemos inventar algo más —se llevó una mano al mechón de cabello en su frente, ése con el que siempre jugaba en medio de una cavilación importante, luego siguió desgranando el plan—: pero debemos evitarlo, a cualquier precio. Inventen una cosa, un misterio, llévenla lejos, cualquier cosa valdrá.

—Hmmm —se quejó Satoshi, poco satisfecho ante la perspectiva, que le parecía débil, poco típica de la mente prodigiosa de Houtarou—. No podremos evadirla todo el tiempo.

—Lo sé —aceptó el de cabello negro, lanzando un suspiro de resignación—. Pero al menos hasta que lleguen las vacaciones de verano. Después se lo diremos. Entonces tendrá tiempo para pensar y asimilar, lejos de nosotros, y así tomar su propia decisión.

—¡Ahh! ¡Eso suena más como tú, Houtarou! —el castaño le pasó un brazo por los hombros y sonrió, con una sonrisa que prometía habría algo especial después, cuando no hubiera moros en la costa. Sorprendentemente, Mayaka logró ignorar el leve malestar en su estómago al ver dicha escena y asintió al plan de Oreki, con una voz ligera que se llevó el viento al instante.

—Estoy de acuerdo, me parece un buen plan —darle tiempo a Chi-chan para asimilar las cosas. Tiempo que ella no había tenido.

.

Houtarou se removió en su asiento, incómodo ante el calor del verano. Quería irse a casa lo más pronto posible, tomar un té enlatado de la nevera y ver televisión, sin embargo, había prometido esperar a Satoshi, cuyas actividades en el club de manualidades se habían extendido más que de costumbre. Normalmente lograban salir de la escuela incluso antes de que el sol comenzara a ponerse, evitando así a Chitanda y sus extrañas preguntas, pero esa tarde la suerte les había jugado una mala pasada y aunque aún tenían el plan en mente, sabían que eran vulnerables a un ataque. Mayaka también había desaparecido, aunque Houtarou no la culpaba, pues el espectáculo que le había dado Satoshi era suficiente como para ahuyentar a cualquiera, estuviera o no enamorada de él. Sentía aún el tacto pegajoso de los labios de Satoshi sobre los suyos, el leve sabor a arándanos que el joven había estado comiendo y lo invadió una súbita vergüenza cuando escuchó pasos que se dirigían raudos hacia su encuentro. No quería que nadie lo viera en tal estado de estupor, sobretodo él.

No obstante, el estado de vergüenza, calor y bochorno se evaporó, pareció convertirse en hielo en su estómago lleno de... ¿Mariposas? Cuando al abrirse la puerta, apareció la figura tan característica de Chitanda, a la cual se sorprendió de extrañar en cierto sentido, pues ella había sido la amiga (molesta, pero decidida) que lo había encaminado a la vida color de rosa que ahora disfrutaba junto con Satoshi y su sabor de arándanos, camisetas de colores y extraños trajes.

—Oreki-san —sonrió la joven, con verdadero placer al poder encontrarlo después de varias semanas, en las cuales todo el mundo se había interpuesto entre ellos.

El joven no respondió, pero Eru no tomó esto como descortesía, sino más bien como una muestra del carácter habitual de su amigo. Sin notar su incomodidad, la manera en la que se había puesto rígido al mirarla, perdiendo todo el color en el rostro, la heredera de los Chitanda se sentó a su lado, puso sus cosas frente a ella y sin el menor descaro le lanzó esa mirada tan suya, tan poderosa, de ojos brillantes y pupilas dilatadas.

—Oreki-san, desde hace mucho tiempo que quiero preguntarte... —empezó a decir, manteniéndolo atenazado con la fuerza de su mirada, a escasos centímetros de su rostro, como si no conociera la palabra privacidad.

Estoy perdido, pensó Houtarou y ya se había rendido a dar explicaciones y escuchar quizá su llanto o quizá sus preguntas, cuando pasos veloces, raudos, se escucharon en el corredor. Satoshi penetró en el lugar con las mejillas coloradas y el cabello aún más despeinado que de costumbre, sosteniendo un atuendo ridículo entre las manos, una mezcla entre príncipe y mariposa que esperaba no verle puesto nunca, con el aliento destrozado y los ojos asustados.

—Mayaka me ha dicho... —explicó a él, en un resuello, dirigiéndole una mirada sugestiva ante la situación que él no tuvo problemas en entender.

—¡Ah, Fukube-san! —aunque Chitanda se había alejado del rostro de Houtarou, Satoshi aún podía ver el brillo en sus pupilas y aunque sabía que no se atrevería a confesarse en frente de él, decidió que era mejor no correr riesgos. Aunque en realidad no lo hacía por sí mismo, sino más bien por Houtarou y Mayaka, que le habían pedido expresamente los ayudara, a pesar de que no compartía sus ideas.

—Hey, Chitanda-san —contestó, aún con el aliento alborotado, pero actuando tan normal como le era posible—. Houtarou, justamente te estaba buscando —lo señaló con la mano en la que llevaba el ridículo disfraz, pero para Oreki fue suficiente, de alguna manera se sintió a salvo—. ¿Recuerdas el libro que te presté la semana pasada? Pues lo necesito ahora —se manejó para decir, en el tono más autoritario y demandante posible.

Houtarou, que no sabía de qué iba el asunto, se limitó a mirarlo con incredulidad, pensando que una excusa tan barata no podría comprar a Chitanda, siempre tan atenta a los detalles.

—Lo tengo en casa —mintió, tras unos segundos que parecieron alargarse en la eternidad.

—¡Ah, pues vayamos por él! —sugirió Satoshi, posicionándose a su lado como un centinela—. De verdad lo necesito.

—Está bien —aceptó Houtarou y su tono de voz sonó más agradecido que enojado, cosa que no le pasó desapercibida a Chitanda.

—Bueno, entonces nos vamos, Chitanda-san, espero no te moleste.

—No, no, está bien —los vio irse, con movimientos casi mecánicos, extraños. Se estaban comportando de manera anormal desde hacía algunas semanas y aunque no podía descifrar del todo por qué, no pudo evitar ladear la cabeza con curiosidad, sabiendo que sobre ese tema no podría preguntarle nada a Oreki.

.

Mayaka suspiró aliviada, oliendo en la brisa y en los pasillos los primeros indicios de las vacaciones de verano. El último día, sin embargo, se le antojaba largo y tedioso, igual que a sus compañeros, que se deslizaban a su alrededor como zombies, guardando las cosas de sus respectivos clubs para salvaguardarlos del polvo y el olvido. Bueno, se consoló a sí misma, mientras llevaba una caja llena de manga hacia el salón de su club, al menos hemos podido mantener a Chitanda fuera de todo esto. Claro que les había costado largas carreras y mentiras blancas, huir en medio del total anonimato e incluso disfrazarse, pero lo habían logrado. Se sintió aliviada, pues de algún modo con el inicio de las vacaciones se acababa su trabajo como guarda de Oreki y todo el peso del problema recaería sobre él. Sólo esperaba que el muy flojo supiera manejarlo y que su amiga lo superara mejor de lo que lo había hecho ella.

Todavía sumida en semejantes cavilaciones, pasó al lado de la joven, que se dirigía con paso tranquilo hacia las escaleras que llevaban al tercer piso, al club, más específicamente. Dejó el manga en donde debía, se limpió el polvo de la caja en la falda y entonces echó a correr como poseída, asustando a todos a su paso. Satoshi y Houtarou estaban usando el club, quizá no estaban haciendo nada malo, pero más valía no arriesgarse. ¿Qué tal si los encontraba...? Negó con la cabeza tres veces, causándose un fuerte mareo y atravesó el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, donde trastabilló y estuvo a punto de caer, trataba de borrar las imágenes de mangas shounen-ai que alguna vez se había dignado a explorar y sobretodo trataba de borrar los mangas yaoi de su mente. No, no quería saberlo ni que ella lo supiera, no de ese modo.

Las piernas le ardían cuando llegó al tercer piso, pero gracias al paso ligero y suave de su amiga logró alcanzarla antes si quiera de que la puerta del club estuviese a la vista.

—Chi-chan —se preguntó no sin cierta ironía cuántas veces habían corrido para salvarse, para detenerla o huir, no pudo siquiera tratar de adivinar un número, pero lo que si supo fue que habían terminado con físicos descomunales para chicos de su edad y una mejor condición física, digna de cualquier primer lugar de maratón.

—Mayaka-chan —sonrió su amiga, sin dejar de caminar hacia la puerta, Mayaka esperaba que su escándalo, sus pasos fuertes y decididos por el pasillo y su carrera hacia allá hubieran sido suficientes señales para detener lo que estuviese sucediendo en el club, pero aún así formuló un rápido plan de reserva.

—Chi-chan, escucha, necesito pedirte un favor —colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y la miró con toda la seriedad del mundo, pese a que su rostro estaba rojo por el esfuerzo—. ¿Puedes pedirle a Nihiro-sensei que me disculpe la tarea de la semana pasada? —en realidad, el problema era cierto, sólo que en realidad tenía que resolverlo ella—. Es que... Sino tendré que tomar lecciones complementarias en el verano y mi familia quiere salir de vacaciones, así que... Como tú eres la representante de la clase, pensé que... ¡Por favor! —pidió, ya con un dejo de histeria que hizo sonar su súplica más real. Estaban justo frente al club.

—Está bien, Mayaka-chan —Mayaka la acompañó hasta las escaleras antes de desaparecer, con una excusa vaga. Cuando por fin Chitanda desapareció de su vista, entró al club enfadada y asustada y comenzó a sermonear a los dos jóvenes presentes, como si fuese su culpa todo el asunto (y de algún modo lo era).

—Apresúrense, antes de que Chi-chan llegue aquí. Salgan —con un gesto les señaló la puerta y los apresuró tanto que Satoshi no llegó a disculparse con ella propiamente, aunque sus ojos le dijeron lo suficiente y la tranquilizaron.

Cuando Chitanda llegó al club, sólo Mayaka la esperaba, aunque no le pasó desapercibido un libro de cubiertas negras que llevaba el nombre de Oreki Houtarou en él. La pregunta, sin embargo, se quedó en sus labios. ¿Por qué se habrá tenido que ir tan pronto?

.

El sol acariciaba suavemente su nuca, que llevaba a la vista al tener el cabello recogido en una coleta. Chitanda Eru se detuvo un momento en un desierto camino lleno de hierba para sentir su suave tacto, la sensación de plena libertad que le proporcionaba esa mañana de verano. Llevaba el libro olvidado por Oreki cuidadosamente guardado en su bolsa, de colores claros y rosas, que a Fukube-san le había gustado. Esperaba no ser inoportuna, pero como Oreki no había dado muestras de vida después de dos semanas de vacaciones, consideró necesario regresarlo, pues además tenían deberes específicos de ese libro.  
Encontró la casa sin dificultad, siguiendo el camino que muchas veces había cruzado. Sin embargo, al tocar el timbre lo recibió la persona menos esperada, la hermana de Oreki que no sabía estaba en casa y que, tan sorprendida como ella, la invitó a pasar inmediatamente.

—¿Eres amiga de Houtarou? —le preguntó, mientras ambas se despojaban de sus zapatos en el recibidor y antes de conducirla hasta el comedor.

—Sí —respondió ella, fascinada ante la vista de Oreki Tomoe, que parecía una súper-modelo, con el cabello ondulado creando un marco para su rostro, de sorprendentes ojos verdes.

—Qué raro —murmuró la mujer, mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina—. ¿Gustas un poco de té?

—Sí, por favor —respondió ella, sintiéndose igual de extrañada, aunque por diferente razón. Oreki no parecía estar en ningún lado, ni su hermana había hecho el menor gesto para llamarlo.

—Aquí tienes —tras varios minutos en los que sólo el silencio reinó en la casa y en los cuales Chitanda absorbió todos los detalles del lugar, que parecía tan tranquilo y tan del gusto de Oreki, la mujer le entregó una taza de humeante té de color dorado—. Qué raro —volvió a repetir.

—Esto, disculpe, pero, ¿qué es tan raro? —para no parecer maleducada, aunque en realidad se moría de la curiosidad ante la ausencia de Oreki, Chitanda le dio un largo sorbo a su té, que sabía a miel y especias. Luego, sin poder evitarlo ladeó la cabeza en espera de una respuesta.

—Que Houtarou no te haya avisado que no iba a estar —fue su respuesta, mientras la mujer también hacía lo propio con su té—. Es raro, pero seguro se le ha olvidado. Lo siento, Houtarou no tiene ningún sentido de la educación.

—Oh, no, no importa —negó ella, alzando las manos, como si quisiera protegerse—. Aunque bueno, si no le molesta, me gustaría saber dónde está Oreki-san.

—Con Satoshi —rió la mujer, como si compartieran una broma privada—. Se quedó a dormir en su casa. Vaya, así le dice él pero no quiero ni saber qué estarán haciendo.

—¿Eh? —si antes había comenzado a interesarse, ahora sí que sentía curiosidad. Se levantó de la mesa y, con esos ojos con los que atacaba a su hermano, no pudo evitar preguntar—: ¿De qué habla?

—Bueno, que Houtarou se quedó a dormir en casa de su novio —el lugar se quedó en silencio tras sus palabras, un silencio aplastante y extraño, que hizo que Tomoe se diera cuenta de que había dicho algo extraño—. Espera, ¿no sabías?

Chitanda Eru regresó a su asiento casi con apatía, miró el libro en sus manos que había ido a entregar y que dejó en la mesa, sin decir una palabra.

—Sí —respondió, aunque no pudo obligarse a sonreír—. Sí sabía.

Decía la verdad. Se había dado cuenta instantáneamente. La manera en que se trataban, se miraban, se hablaban, todo ello contaba una historia. Sin embargo, lo que la dejó apática, casi triste, fue el hecho de darse cuenta de que se lo habían estado ocultando a propósito, de que todas esas semanas de comportamientos extraños en realidad significaban algo. Mayaka-chan, recordó con súbito dolor. Todo empezó desde que le comenté que me gustaba Oreki-san. El resto no fue difícil de adivinar, no necesitó ni siquiera la ayuda de Oreki. Se lo habían ocultado por sus propias razones, la habían burlado y engañado por semanas, eso era lo que realmente la hacía sentir mal. Sí, Oreki le gustaba, pero no planeaba nada más con él que decírselo, hacérselo saber. Él tenía a Satoshi y ella nunca se entrometería entre ambos, no cuando los veía tan felices. Pero... Pero era tan diferente todo el asunto con Mayaka, el engaño, la ocultación.

—Lo siento —lloró Mayaka del otro lado del teléfono, cuando se atrevió a confrontarla más tarde ese día, tras haber dejado la casa de Oreki, con la extrañada Oreki Tomoe. Sonaba sinceramente arrepentida y triste y ella no pudo evitar perdonarla, a pesar de que sabía su amistad no volvería a ser la misma.

—Está bien, Mayaka-chan.

Chitanda Eru se tragó sus palabras. No quiso decir: Esto es lo que gano por ser tan curiosa. ¿Recuerdas? La curiosidad mató al gato. En su lugar volvió a repetir: _Está bien._

**FIN.**


End file.
